Hiddenite
Hiddenite is a character part of the Gemtube AU. His counterpart is jacksepticeye, who currently works as an let's player on the website YouTube. Personality Hiddenite is loud and extroverted. Constantly full of energy, he never seems to get tired, which annoys his friends to a small extent. He can be rather impulsive at times, and is easily amused. Occasionally, he goes on nature walks. Hiddenite and Fire Opal share an interest and love for plants and other flora, and keeps a number of succulents in his place of residence. Despite his impulsivity, he is polite and can be kind at times. If need be, Hiddenite can be very mature and serious in the appropiate situations. Otherwise, he is a generally rather jovial, with an immature sense of humour that consists partly of dick jokes. Appearance Hiddenite has a lean build with slight defined musculature. He has pale yellow-green skin, with forest green eyes, and thick eyebrows. HIddenite has some medium stubble on his face, and his hair is meadow green on the top with darker sides. His hair has a long fringe with short sides, and he has a curved tuft of hair that sticks up on the top of his head. He has thin lips and a sharp nose. His gem is located on his chest and has seven facets, the middle and largest being hexagonal in shape. Current Hiddenite wears a leaf green deep V-neck shirt with elbow-length sleeves. The neck of the shirt is low enough so that it exposes his gem. He sports dark green jeans with rips on the knee areas, along with sneakers in an array of yellow-green hues and dark green laces. He also owns a pair of dark green, thick wristbands. Homeworld In his former days as a Homeworld technician, he wore a standard V-neck Homeworld uniform. It was sleeveless, and had, around the cut-out of the neck of the uniform, a dark green diamond outline, meeting at his solar plexus(midsection) to form the Red Diamond insignia. The top half of the top part of his uniform was leaf green, with the lower half being a slightly darker green. The pants he wore as part of his uniform were dark green, with diamond shaped cutouts on the knees. He wore olive green boots with olive yellow shoe tips and ochre green heels, with an off-white midsole. He also had a different hairstyle, sporting a short faux hawk in all ocher green, and had less facial hair. Hiddenite also used to wear limb enhancers, though only used the arrm enhancers since he was of the correct height, and thus did not require leg enhancers. The artificial extensions are leaf green, and flare out toward the wrists. They also feature double-cone shaped "fingers" which are not directly attatched to the enhancer, but instead levitate around where the palm area would be. They have a dark green band around two-thirds from the elbow of the arm, and served to help Hiddenite in his duties. Abilities Hiddenite possesses standard gem traits and abilities. He is known to remember a great deal about life before the rebellion, due to his immortality and good memory. Fusions * When fused with Rubellite, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. * When fused with Hemimorphite, they form Blue Chrysocolla. * When fused with both Rubellite and Hemimorphite, they form Peacock Topaz. * When fused with Fire Opal, they form Chocolate Opal. * When fused with Blue Topaz, they form Gem Silica. Skillset * [[Gem Weapons|'Mace']]' Proficiency:' Hiddenite is very skilled with his mace, and it mixes fairly well with his strength. The large weight of the morningstar at the end of his mace's rope makes for a large impact, which he takes advantage of. Due to this, most of his attacks are not as precise as a whip's, and he cannot use the mace to cut through objects, instead smashing them to bits. His fighting style can be considered reckless but somewhat strategic, as even though the swings are blunt and hard to control at times, he can place them so that they will hit somewhat near where he aims to strike. * Engineering: '''Hiddenite knows a quite a bit about engineering, as he can take apart mechanical objects and put them back together, and he knows how to build simple mechanical objects like computers. He can fix things reasonably well. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Hiddenite is quite proficient at shapeshifting, and does it as a joke most of the time. He enjoys shifting into animals, or things in the background such as rocks so he can hide from others. * '''Item Summon: '''Hiddenite can summon items out of and place items inside of his gemstone. He uses this ability to keep items such as pens, a notepad, and a smartphone, so that he is prepared for everyday situations. He refers to it as an "inventory", much like game inventories where a player can store items that they have collected. Unique Abilities * '''Holographic Projection: Hiddenite can project images out of his gem to use as a visual aid. He can also project a computer monitor and keyboard, which was used to aid his duties on Homeworld. Most of the holograms created are intangible. Relationships Fire Opal Hiddenite and Fire Opal have a romantic relationship. They share many human interests, such as a passion for movies and caring for flora. When fused, they are an incredibly stable fusion duo, due to the lack of conflict between them. Exceptions do occur, however, as at times, they will be upset with each other. This results in Hiddenite becoming temporarily distant and silent, while Fire Opal will angrily rant and vent her emotions to relieve herself. They are generally a very honest, open, and understanding couple. Red Diamond Not much is known about Red Diamond's and Hiddenite's relationship, apart from the fact that it was very work-related and that Red Diamond was his superior. Trivia * Hiddenite enjoys eating, and engages in it as a leisurely activity instead of eating for sustenance, since Gems do not need to eat. ** His favourite foods are desserts and junk foods, most notably cake, cookies, and pineapple pizza. * He can store things in his gemstone, and keeps two notebooks in it: the first being a medium sized lavender notebook simply labelled 'Notes", and a smaller black journal labelled 'Ideas'. He keeps them around along with a pen or a marker in case he gets a spontaneous burst of inspiration. * Hiddenite's current and Homeworld form have different hairstyles, because he saw Rubellite get poofed once while working. He regenerated about an hour later with a different hairstyle, sporting a longer hairstyle with coral tips on the fringe and wine-red sides as opposed to his previous hairstyle, which was an all wine-red faux hawk. This inspired Hiddenite, so when he was poofed, his form regenerated with the bright green hair. ** Rubellite has since returned to an all wine-red hairstyle, though keeping the long crown. Hiddenite retained the bright green since he liked it. Gemology Information about the gemstone can be found here. * Hiddenite is a pale-to-emerald green variety of spodumene. It owes its green colour to chromium oxide impurities. ** Hiddenite is pleochroic, which means that it displays different colours when viewed from different angles. It can display hues of blue-green, emerald green, and yellow-green. * Spodumene, its umbrella term, houses three gemstones. If it is clear of impurities, it is classified as colourless spodumene. If coloured yellow or purple/lilac by manganese impurities, it is classified as kunzite. If coloured pale/emerald green, it is classified as hiddenite. * Hiddenite is the non-traditional birthstone for August, and the non-traditional zodiacal stone for Libra. * Hiddenite is associated with encouraging love and kindness, and is a stone of the heart chakra, which represents emotions. Category:Gemtube AU Category:Gem Category:Free Gems